


Share

by DarkMage13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A litttle bit of twincest, Abduction, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Come Eating, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No Pregnancy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut-Shaming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teabagging, Threesome, breylo - Freeform, no beta we die like men, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: Rey finds someone is in her apartment.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This involves pre-negotiated consent non-consent. It is a full-on rape-fantasy being played out. There is a safe word (verbal and non-verbal) but it is not used in this story. 
> 
> Rey is called a slut/whore and a good girl in this fic. 
> 
> There is a tiny bit of twincest in the form of kissing and come eating/sharing.
> 
> If any of the above bother you then I suggest turning back now.
> 
> With that being said, hi I'm a depraved filthy animal yeeting smut into the world.

Exhaustion seeped into Rey’s bones. The garage was extremely busy to the point she sacrificed a couple of her breaks. There were too many customers, not enough hands. Finn had called out, so it was just Rose and Rey to handle everything.

Something unnerved Rey as she made heavy steps up the stairs to her sad studio apartment. Like someone was watching her. More like _someones._

A chill trailed up her spine and she paused for a moment, about to reach for her apartment key. The hall can get drafty. There was a leak that took months for her landlord to get around to fixing. This place was far from the epitome of luxury. There were no security cameras either, perhaps leading to her paranoia that someone was following her, especially with the crisp, winter air.

It was already way past sundown, the dim light overhead in the hall the only source of light.

She reached into her pocket for her keys to unlock the apartment, glancing around. The jingle of her keys echoed off the walls.

Opening the door, she stepped inside, dropping her bag to the floor with a sigh, and went to flip the switch on the lights.

Nothing turned on.

Before she could go to the electric panel, which no doubt probably flipped itself off from the heat, she stopped.

Someone was inside her apartment.

She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand came up to muffle it. Big. _Large._ Firm. Another hand grabbed her wrist before she could fend off her attacker—not that she would be able to. He was tall, and definitely a wall of muscle. Pressing into her back, his voice, so chilling, whispered into her ear.

“You can come quietly. Or, you can try to make my life harder and in return, you’ll be punished. You decide.”

She was paralyzed, her blood racing and her heart pounding. There was no escape. He was too strong for her, and he knew how to get inside her apartment.

With a sort of uncharacteristic resignation, she stayed still.

“Good girl,” he said, reaching for something in his pocket. His grip on her mouth relented, but Rey found no words to speak of. His threat of punishment lingered over her. A silk scrap of fabric was tied over her eyes. “There’s no one to save you, so keep your pretty mouth shut.”

She obeyed.

The next thing she knew, her hands were tied in silk. Enough that she couldn’t move, but it didn’t hurt.

He pushed her forward by her half down hair. He took a deep inhale of her scent, and Rey hated how that made her panties involuntarily wet. Her traitorous body shouldn’t be enjoying this.

He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. “Keep quiet.” His hands palmed her ass, and all she could do was stay limp as he went down the stairs.

She was placed in the backseat of a very nice car, she supposed. She didn’t know, her sense of touch, smell, and hearing were heightened by her blindness. Soft leather and a scent of him flooded her nose. It was strangely aphrodisiac, her cunt soaking her plain black panties even more. She was pliant and relaxed against her seat, even though her blood raced at not knowing where she was going, where this stranger was taking her. Or what he planned for her.

Eventually, the car stopped and she was being carried out, over his shoulder once more. She let out a squeak of protest as her ass was lightly slapped. “Where are you taking me?” she demanded.

“Doesn’t matter. What does though, is you’re mine now. I’ve been watching you all day. Your tiny tits and this ass,” he slapped her ass again in what she assumed to be an elevator, “Have been tantalizing me. And your mouth.” He took a moment to chuckle darkly. “I cannot wait to fuck your pretty mouth and cum down your throat.”

She tensed up, trying to kick at his hands and her hands struggling to get free. “Let me go,” she cried out. He slapped her ass harder.

“The more you struggle, the more I have to punish you. Be a good girl for me and shut up.”

With trembling lips, she asked a burning question. “What would my punishment be?”

The elevator opened and he walked out, pausing for a moment before continuing to walk. “Now where’s the fun in that if I have to tell you?”

A door opened and before she knew it, Rey was haphazardly tossed onto a bed with silky sheets. A finger reached underneath her blouse and barely touched her covered nipple, but it was enough to make her squirm. 

“Bastard,” she said, trying to kick him away.

He only laughed. 

“Why thank you.”

He left the room, leaving her to panic. 

She shouldn’t be aroused. She shouldn’t be here. He was going to violate her every way he can, and she’s helpless. The silk around her head and wrists only made her writhe on the sheets. She could escape if she could find a weapon…

The door was left open, she realized, as she heard voices in the doorway that made her freeze in her attempt to flee.

“What the fuck, Ben?” a voice, just like the one that belonged to her abductor, practically yelled. “You brought only one girl?”

The other voice, her actual abductor she realized, sounded amused. “Does it matter? She’s gorgeous.”

Rey clenched her legs.

“And we can _share_ her, brother. Just like we’ve always had.”

Her blood froze at the thought. _Share._ Like she was some sort of fuck toy to pass between them. An object to be _used._

“Kylo…”

A thud made her jump. Rey heard low, guttural moans and wet kissing noises in the room and she was trying not to clench her thighs together at the lewd sounds. If only she knew the layout of the room she could locate a knife or something sharp enough to cut her bindings and she could throw a lamp at her abductor and flee.

The noises stopped.

Loud footsteps thundered in her ears and her fear flooded back. Dread pooled in her stomach.

A hand pressed against her throat. The strokes of his finger down her skin forced a whimper from her. “So you’re the little cumslut my brother picked out,” he mused. He squeezed her throat, just a little, forcing a gasp out of her mouth. “You make the most wonderful sounds.”

“Hold her down, Ben. She’s too covered for my tastes.”

Rey’s eyes widened as Ben grabbed her wrists, untying them from the silk, and Kylo’s hands reached up to her torso, unbuttoning her green blouse one by one. 

“Let me go,” she half-heartedly protested, too exhausted from her day and her earlier struggling to muster more than trying to shake both men off of her.

“Be good and we might let you go,” Ben said above her. 

“Or not, depending on if we like your body enough,” Kylo said with a chuckle. With some maneuvering, her blouse was off, her plain black bra and her skin laden with goosebumps were bared to the cool air.

“Fuck, I think she was _begging_ for us to fuck her,” Ben said, still holding her wrists tightly. “Look at her tits, Kylo.”

A hand palmed at her bra, giving a light squeeze. “Fuck off,” she whimpered.

Rey was helpless as her jeans were taken off. She kicked at Kylo, who only laughed and mocked her. “She’s so feisty, Ben. She really wants this.” Her bra was next to go. Her nipples hardened from the cold. All that was left was her panties.

A finger teased her mound. She shuddered, trying to get her hips away from Kylo’s hands. Ben re-tied the silk around her wrists, allowing him to grab her breasts roughly and squeeze and tweak at her nipples to the point she squeaked, loudly. “Please don’t…”

“God your tits are fucking perfect. I should cum on them eventually.”

Eventually?

Her body froze and she hoarsely opened her mouth to ask a burning question. “You’re going to have your fill and let me go, right?”

A dark chuckle. “You’re too perfect. You’re just the cumslut whore we needed.” Ben pinched her tit once more, forcing a yelp from her mouth.

Kylo’s finger hooked onto her panties and yanked with excessive force down her thighs. The clicks of belts and zippers and ruffle of clothing could be heard, and she knew they were naked as she was.

Strong hands grabbed her closed thighs and yanked them open.

“Stop touching me,” she pleaded through gritted teeth.

A finger dipped between her lower lips, causing her pleas to die on her lips.

“Your little wet cunt says otherwise,” one of them mused. 

A tongue lapped at her cilt and Rey gasped at the intrusion. The other brother continued to play with her tits, squeezing and licking and biting hard enough to leave little purple marks in her skin. She wiggled her hips away from the man mouthing at her but he only grabbed her knees and pushed her thighs wider apart to the point it was uncomfortable, further than she could normally go.

Before her orgasm could be ripped from her, he pulled away. And she _whined._

“She tastes so good, Ben.”

“Let me have a taste.”

She heard those same, sloppy kissing noises from earlier. Her body reacted against her will, her cunt pulsing more wetness. 

When Rey thought she would have a moment of reprieve, she was wrong. So, so wrong. With hands at her thighs, a very, very thick cock was shoved inside her cunt. She whimpered. So full, the stretch burned, and with humiliation, only served to make her gush more. 

“Such a perfect whore taking my cock,” one of the men grunted. She had no idea which one was fucking her, and she didn’t care, only thinking of what the other one was going to potentially do next. “You wanted this.”

“Go suck a dick, asshole,” she spat. A hand grabbed her by the throat, choking the rest of her words away before she was lightly slapped on the check.

“Be a good girl and put that mouth to better use.” He pushed the head of his cock to her lips. She kept her mouth firmly closed, but that earned another slap on her cheek. “Open up, slut.”

Not wanting to face another slap to the face, she parted her lips and he worked his cock into her mouth, pushing and pushing until he was touching the back of her throat. Her cunt clenched on the other cock inside of her. Two matching groans cut through the air.

“God she’s so fucking tight. Going to fuck her and fill her all night.”

“Her throat is so wet and warm. Fuuuuck.”

They fucked her mouth and her cunt with unrelenting fervor. All Rey could do was take it, her throat fucked raw by one of the twins so mercilessly. His hand squeezed her throat. “God Kylo I can see my cock in her throat.”

A mouth kissed her neck, suckling bruises before kissing the hollow. The one fucking her mouth, Ben, groaned more. Rey lied there, her fingers limp. Her lips were stretched wide by his girth, and her voice was lost.

“Gonna cum inside her cunt,” Kylo grunted against her skin. “Then you can have your turn.”

“I dream of it.”

Ben pulled out of her mouth and Rey took in gulps of air. Her throat hurt from being fucked raw, but that was not the end of it. Not by a longshot.

“Such a good girl.” She couldn’t tell if it was Kylo or Ben whispering that into her ear.

Kylo kept going, his thrusts only brutal and punishing, accompanied by slaps to her thighs and the undercurve of her ass. Warmth flooded her, and Rey felt utterly used. His cum coated her walls. He slipped out of her, fingering her to keep his cum inside of her body.

“Your turn, Ben. She’s so wet.”

Ben swapped with Kylo, but rather than just enter her right away, he flipped her over onto her stomach. A hand grabbed her hair. Another spanked her left ass cheek, then her right cheek. She cried out, the sting digging into her skin. Red marks would definitely be left behind.

Her ass was hauled up and another thick cock shoved into her. “Fuck, she’s so wet and tight. I can feel your cum inside of her.” Without delay, he thrust his hips against her raw ass, adding to the pain. She whimpered against the pillow, taking all of it. Lips kissed her nape, her hair pulled and tugged at. “You like that, don’t you pretty girl?”

It couldn’t have been possible to take a cock with even more length than the previous, but she did, full to the brim. The head bumped her cervix. The stretch was unbearable, more than she could ever take. A hand pushed her chest down, her ass still up, and his cock went _deeper._

“You look so sexy taking my brother’s cock,” Kylo said. “So fucking hot seeing your lower lips squeezing him.”

The slap of his balls against her cilt and the angle tore an orgasm through her body. Her knees buckled, hips writhing in forced pleasure.

“Oh shit,” Ben moaned. “You came on my cock, _fuck.”_ He came inside of her, adding to the cum Kylo left behind.

Rey was immobile. Her ass still stuck in the air as Ben pulled out of her. All of her energy died, along with her ability to form coherent sentences. Cum trailed down her thighs and onto the sheets.

A hand pushed her over and she mustered up the courage to say something. “You’re…” Her voice was squeaky and ragged, throat still raw. “You’re a monster. Both of you.”

Fingers gripped her nape. Hot breaths licked at her lobe. “Yes, we are.”

“Kylo, we should occupy her mouth, since she won’t be quiet.”

Of course, they wouldn’t be finished with her yet.

She was lifted up by her shoulders and placed on what she assumed to be one of their thighs. Her knees were extended out. Her hair, yanked up, forced her to lift her head. The wet head of a cock slapped her cheek.

“Lick our cum off, whore.”

Having no choice, she stuck her tongue out and ran it over the tip of his cock, tasting the salty cum of both brothers mixed with her own. She ran her tongue and lips down the heavy shaft. The other brother palmed her ass before dealing the strongest spank yet to her cheek. She whined as the cock she was licking off of got shoved between her swollen lips for a moment before pulling out. Another spank to her other cheek. Tears stung her eyes beneath the blindfold. Rey couldn’t keep up, trying to sloppily eat the cum off a dick while taking each stinging slap to her reddened ass. Blood rushed through her veins. Sweat beaded on her brow.

Three fingers pushed into her, rubbing at her walls. She tried to retreat off of his lap and away from the other’s fingers, but all she got in return was a sharp slap to her dripping mound.

“Be a good girl and stay still.”

Her hair gripped tight, more words were uttered. “Bet you like having Kylo’s fingers inside you while you suck my cock, huh?”

She couldn’t respond with anything of real substance without a punishing slap to the face, so she worked diligently. 

Once her job of licking cum off Ben's cock was satisfied, she was denied yet another orgasm from the fingers inside her opening. She shouldn’t want the orgasm so badly, she shouldn’t be needy for these two monsters to give her pleasure.

Before Rey could dwell on it, she was filled again.

She found that Kylo’s cock was thicker while Ben’s had more length. Both were a lot for her small size.

The two of them took turns fucking her, leaving more of themselves in her ruined cunt. Yet, they seemed to have so much stamina, for it was a good while between switching and their orgasms earned from their twisted activities. She was forced on her back again, licking at Kylo’s balls while she was pounded by Ben. Kylo grabbed her jaw and forced it wider to make her mouth take all of his balls in before lifting back up to come all over her bruised tits. He grabbed her ankles, allowing Ben to thrust deeper.

Her ass was red and sore, the silk sheets the one soothing sensation. Everything else was raw, harsh, or fast. Nothing in between. She was their personal little cumslut fucktoy, only good as holes to be used and ruined.

Both twins came again. She was propped up, their hands leaving her overstimulated body before something plastic pressed against her mouth.

“Drink. We’re not done with you yet.”

She gulped down the water from the bottle, her lips parched and her mouth and throat dry.

But once she had finished drinking all the water, their words of threat did not leave her mind.

They were not done.

A kiss to her throat and her forehead and it began again.

One of them shifted down her body and flipped her over for what felt like the fifth time that night. 

“Gonna eat your pretty little cunt, so be a good girl and don’t move,” one of them whispered in her ear.

Her sensitive nipples brushed against the sheets as her hips were lifted up and she felt a tongue on her cilt. Rey gasped, her body quivering at the unwanted pleasure. 

Then another tongue licked at her folds.

“God, you hold our cum so well. Such a good girl.”

 _Good girl._ It felt insulting, yet it just served to make her clench.

Both tongues licked at her holes, spreading fluids over her cilt. They ate away at her with vigor. Sometimes she felt their groans and kisses shared against her folds.

“You’re mad,” she whispered, hoping they couldn’t hear as they violated her with their mouths.

A slap.

A whine.

Then they kept going, devouring her until she was quivering from a violent orgasm, stronger than the last. But they didn’t let up, still licking and sucking and Rey was in tears from the overstimulation.

“Please let me go… Please stop…” She cried into the pillow.

The mouths lapping at her swollen cunt pulled away. She earned a slap to the face and ass.

“We’re not done yet, cumslut.”

Some shuffling. Something wet and cold was dripped over her ass and something prodded into her tight hole. She sucked in a breath.

“Kylo, she’s even tighter in her cute little ass.”

“Oh really?”

Two fingers.

“Yeah. Do you want her ass?”

“She’s all yours, Ben.”

He grabbed her by her sore ass, thumbs digging into her skin. Her arms were lifted up and she was settled onto a firm, hard chest.

Before she knew it, she had two cocks inside of her.

“Oh fuck, I can feel you in her, fuck, Ben,” Kylo muttered, slowly fucking her cunt while Ben worked his cock in and out of her thoroughly lubed ass.

“Gonna ruin this tight little ass. Gonna come inside of you, and you’re gonna take it like a good girl.”

Rey whined, her body resting on a hair-trigger. Fingers pinched her nipples and her hips and her ass and even flicked at her over-sensitive cilt.

“Come for us, cumslut. Be a good girl.”

She clenched down, screaming in the most powerful pain and pleasure tearing through her body. She came so violently, twitching and shaking, she very nearly passed out right then and there, utterly limp and boneless.

Two groans flooded her ears, and she was already dozing off.

* * *

Sunshine of the early morning poured through the windows.

Rey cracked an eye open, finding the blindfold was gone and her wrists untied but still reddened from the extensive jostling. Her ass and her cunt were so sticky and sore. Every muscle in her body ached.

A deep, warm satisfaction bubbled in her stomach. She sighed, stretching out on the bed. A hand, belonging to Ben, was on her abdomen in a gentle hold. She turned over and kissed him on the nose. He muttered something before cracking an eye open.

Rey smiled. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

He sat up, taking her into his arms, lovingly. He kissed her forehead and her cheek before reaching for her hands and kissing her wrists. 

“You okay?” he said. “You didn’t tap out or say your word once.”

She laid her head on his shoulder. “I am hungry, but I’m fine. Better than fine. Tired and not going to walk for a week—” he chuckled at that, “—But I am feeling great.”

Ben reached across the bed and grabbed a bottle of water, lifting it to her lips. “Drink. I lost track of how many orgasms you had.”

“I lost track after seven,” she mused between slow sips. She stretched her neck up and kissed him, soft, slow, and sweet. Just like Ben.

He gently massaged her, laying back down into the pillows and holding her to his bare chest.

The door opened, and Kylo walked in, a plate of fruit and various, mouth-watering foods in his hand. “Oh, you’re awake, sunshine.”

He sat down next to her, placing down the plate on the bed and plucking a strawberry to push against her mouth. “Eat.”

Rey giggled at his insistence. Kylo was always intense, never half-assing his affection and worry for her. She took a bite, then two, eating the whole thing from Kylo’s fingertips. He kissed her cheek, then her lips, taking a taste of the strawberry.

Ben held her while Kylo fed her, the cuddles and the kisses being Rey’s favorite part of having her boyfriends sharing her.

They always took good care of her.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Rey's safe word is "scavenger."
> 
> I'm on Twitter! My main is [here](https://twitter.com/DarkMageXIII) and I also have a [horny](https://twitter.com/thighloren) Twitter.
> 
> I also write other Reylo filth.
> 
> COMPLETE:  
> [Unlocked: Social Awkwardness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159517) — Gamer AU two-shot.
> 
> [One Bite They Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869273) — Canonverse Accidental Vampirism. One-shot.
> 
> [Spoiled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278684) — Modern Sugar Daddy AU. Two-shot.
> 
> [LuckyFollowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254621) Online Internet Breylo oneshot.
> 
> [Astriction & Lascivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865112) — Canonverse force-bond smut complete with accidental pregnancy.
> 
> [They've Gone Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461733) — Rey meets the Best Man in a Kilt at a wedding. One-shot.
> 
> [Kylo Ren Just Wanted His Caf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408963) — Canonverse Crack A/B/O Nesting hilarity.
> 
> [The Empress' Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116844) — Canonverse Empress!Rey wants a child. Her Knight volunteers to give one to her. Now with a kinky [sequel.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710903)
> 
> IN PROGRESS:  
> [Adoration of One Rey of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496120) — Arranged Marriage Modern AU. Two-shot.
> 
> [ Golden Flowers and Red Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806674) — Soft Modern Soulmates AU.


End file.
